


Going With The Flow

by Jane57821_6



Category: Demain nous appartient | Tomorrow is Ours (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hugs, Roxane and Sara, Sara and Roxane fluff, Slow Romance, Slow burn Sara and Roxane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:00:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22305316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jane57821_6/pseuds/Jane57821_6
Summary: Scribblings after episode 639 of how I imagined the night unfolding after Sara and Roxane’s first kiss.
Relationships: Sara Raynaud and Roxane Thiemen - Relationship
Kudos: 10





	Going With The Flow

Their eyes met for a moment before they both shyly looked away after their tender kiss. 

Roxane cupped her chin and turned her face towards her. “How does it feel, to go with the flow?”

“Scary, like falling.” 

“That’s not such a bad thing.”

“Only time will tell.” Sara rubbed her thumb over their clasped hands. “What time will you be done here?”

“Why?”

Sara looked down. “No reason.” 

“Not for a while. You know I would rather spend time with you. I suddenly feel energized.”

“Me too. I’m not one for talking much.”

“Who says we have to talk.” Roxane looked at her lips when she said that and Sara sucked hers in and licked them. “Well I have to get back to work.” She stood up and Sara followed suit.

“Of course.” They stood around awkwardly for a few seconds. Then Sara leaned down and slowly kissed one cheek then the other. “See you soon?”

“Yes. See you soon, if you don’t ghost me.”

“Ouch. I deserved that.” 

“Yep.”

They walked back to the main room of the café and Sara watched her walk around behind the counter. She went right up to the counter where it had all started and beckoned her closer with a look.

“What?” Roxane moved closer and leaned down. She suppressed a shiver and smiled when Sara brushed her ears with her lips and spoke right into it.

“Nothing. Have a smooth rest of the shift. I can’t wait to spend more time with you.”

“Not as smooth as you. Same.” They locked eyes and only parted when Tristan loudly cleared his throat. 

They both gave him a hush look. Sara waved bye at him and Roxane before leaving. Roxane watched her walk away with starry eyes and Tristan wisely kept his mouth shut. 

“Not a word.” She went to the register and rung up the orders distracted. Better to focus and avoid making a mistake which would give Tristan a reason to distrust her. She couldn’t stop thinking about their first kiss and wondered when they would meet again. Her head was definitely in the clouds. It felt a little too good to be true. Their talk had helped but it takes a little more than that to change habits. I should back off and let her come to me, on her own terms but it’s not in my nature. 

Sara was practically walking on air. How is it possible that someone could make her feel this happy? They had only just met but it felt like they had known each other forever. She hated to leave and if she didn’t think they would find it strange, she would have hung around the café. I should text her. What’s a decent amount of time to wait, fifteen minutes, thirty minutes, hmmm. Lots to ponder. 

When she got home, some some fifteen minutes later, she typed and sent off a text before she changed her mind. “I miss you already. Let me know when you get off.” Shit, I shouldn’t have sent that, stinks of desperation. I can’t take it back. She sent another. 

“Is it busy there?” Hmmm, maybe she could sneak back to the café and see for herself. That wouldn’t do at all.

“Streets are dangerous. Perhaps you could use an escort from a cop, on your way home.” Now to wait for a response. Gosh, I hate fucking waiting. She looked at her phone, willing it to go off, signaling an incoming text. No such luck. Maybe she’s still mad at me or she’s just really busy.

It had gotten busy and Roxane didn’t check her phone for a few hours. She smiled delightfully when she saw the messages from Sara. She could do funny messages too. 

“Look who’s sending cute messages now. I’ve rubbed off on you,” she wrote back. “I’m about to ring you.” You better pick up was implied in the dots that followed. 

“Okay.” True to her word, she rang a few minutes later.

“Hey.”

“Hey yourself,” Sara responded.

“Wow, I’m speaking to a live person on the other end of this line.”

“You’re funny.”

“There are lots of things you don’t know about me.”

“Good things, I hope. If I don’t scare you off with my hot and cold attitude, that is. Not that it has worked in the past. I must say, I admire your tenacity.”

“Like I said, when I’m captivated, I go all in.”

“I can attest to that. You beat down my resistance.”

“You are worth it.”

“One day, I hope to be deserving of your trust.”

“Time will tell.”

“How come you have time to chat on the phone with me? They’re not working you hard enough or are you slacking on the job?”

“Maybe I should hang up.”

“I kid, don’t do that and deprive me of the pleasure of your voice.”

“It’s what you get for being a smarty pants.”

“How was it when I left, did it get busy?”

Sara looked pleased as punch to finally hear back from her Roxane and she walked around her place. She would be twirling the phone line in her fingers if there was one.

“Yes, it got crazy busy and the rush just died down, hence me sneaking out to ring you.”

“I’m a lucky gal.”

“Yes you are. Good thing it was busy too because my head was in the clouds.”

“You too?”

“Yes ma’am.”

“I’m in good company then.”

“Yes. What was it you said about a police escort home? I have a couple of stipulations for that proposal.”

“Is that a yes and what might those be?”

“Yes, yes. Well, you have to agree to them before I tell you.”

“Not fair. What if it’s something I can’t do?”

“Whatever happened to going with the flow? You’re doing so well, don’t overthink it.”

“Okay, okay. You’re on. Let me hear it.”

“I want some kisses when you drop me off at the door.”

“Hmmmm. Doesn’t sound too difficult. What kinds of kisses are we talking about?”

“Surprise me.”

“Oh? I can do that. At the door you say, you won’t invite me in for a nightcap?”

“Nope, not a chance.”

“Thought I would try.”

“Don’t push your luck.”

“You sure know how to twist the knife. After the hard work of protecting you all the way home, I think there will be a case to be made. What’s a girl to do?”

“We shall see.”

“Not an outright no then, promising. I’ll whittle your defenses down to see what else I can finagle by the time we get there.”

“Sneaky but you showed your hand so I know what to expect.”

“Dang it. I gotta do better.”

“Yes you do.”

“How soon will you be done?”

“Another hour or so. I have to help Tristan sort the bills then I’m all yours.”

“All mine. I like the sound of that.”

“Me too. Bye.”

“Bye.”

When Sara got to the café, Roxane was in her jacket and ready to go.

“Hi Sara. Did you forget something?”

“No. She’s here to walk me home,” Roxane supplied before Sara could respond. 

“I see. Well, I won’t keep you. Thanks Roxane, good night. Good night Sara.” 

“Night.” They left. Tristan looked at them curiously. Seemed they had made up after their tense interaction earlier in the evening. Good for them. They seemed like such good friends with a nice camaraderie. (They are lesbians Harold)

They walked a few feet apart to start. “So anything fun happen while I was gone?”

“Just the usual rambunctious crowd so you didn’t miss much.”

“Good to know.”

“I didn’t break any plates either.”

“You have a knack for the job then.”

“Yes, if I do say so myself. 

“Someone’s modest.”

“Hey. It’s just that, I’ve been in the service industry for a while and know the ins and outs. In this case, it’s just a matter of getting used to the set up.”

“Right.” Sara walked ever closer and Roxane reached out a hand which she gladly took and they continued their walk. 

“Did you know he was skeptical about hiring me in the beginning and one of the reasons he gave was the breaking of plates.”

“Oh yeah? Didn’t think that was such a big deal.”

“Right? It is though. Thankfully you, my Princess Charming, came at the perfect moment and saved the day, sparing me from a life of servitude or an even worse fate.”

“You flatter me. I had ulterior motives.”

“I had no idea. Let it all out. The truth will set you free.”

“Stop it.” They had been busy chatting and time passed by quickly and before they knew it, they were at Roxane’s.

Sara held both her hands with hers. “Well, this is where I take my leave, with you safely escorted to your door, as promised.” She brought their intertwined hands to her lips and kissed it tenderly. 

“Not so fast,” Roxane smiled at the sweet gesture.

“What now?”

“What if something happens before I get in?”

“You have a point. I will walk you in then.” She held out a hand, “keys, mademoiselle?” Roxane handed them to her. She unlocked the door and held it open for her.

“Thank you, gentlewoman.” Roxane’s fingers trailed on her arms as she walked into the foyer. 

“You’re silly.”

“Sorry we have to be quiet, my roommate.”

“That’s quite alright. I had one, not that long ago.”

Roxane went to the kitchen and got some water and a couple of glasses. 

Sara held out a hand, “can I help?” 

“Sure.“ She gave her the glasses. “My bedroom is this way. Follow me.”

“Okay.” Sara emptied her mind and tried not to think too hard about where this was going. 

When they got there, Roxane opened the door. “After you.”

“Thanks.” She walked into a cozy room. A bed took up a majority of the space. She could see a desk with a pc and a rolling black leather chair. A bookcase overflowed with a wide array of books, some with very lovingly worn spines, that betrayed them to be favorites of the owner. There were pictures and knick knacks she was sure had been collected on her travels. A nice charcoal grey settee with some colorful pillows and a warm earth colored throw over the back, overlooked a window. Curtains were pulled back and through the partially opened blinds, she could see the hint of passing lights. She took all this in with a cursory glance and was startled when Roxane touched her. 

“Make yourself comfortable. Put your feet up.” She gave her some slides.

“Thanks.” Sara took off her shoes and slid her feet in. They fit perfectly. “Hey, these are too big for your feet.”

“Shush. Are we going to talk about size now? Speaking of size, let me see your fingers.” She pulled at Sara’s hand and placed their hands together, palm to palm. “Hmmm, good, good. I like big slides. Bite me.”

“You’re cute. I just might. Away with you.” Sara pulled her hand away and hid a blush. 

“I know and I’m off to take a shower.” She unbuttoned her white shirt and pulled it off her shoulders. She noticed Sara staring.

“You’re staring.” 

Sara looked down and away, “sorry.”

“Don’t be.” Sara looked at her and saw eyes full of mischief with a hint of shyness.   
“You make me feel bold.”

“Do I ...” Sara trailed off when Roxane unbuttoned her jeans and pulled them down her legs and was left clad only in a bra and panties. Her mouth felt dry like someone starved of water. 

“Yes.” Sara barely heard that, Roxane had undressed completely. The picture of Roxane’s naked curves was seared into her retina as she walked to the bathroom, clothing in hand. “I won’t be long.” 

Maybe being gone long wasn’t such a bad idea, Sara thought. She needed time to cool off. She nodded and took off her jacket and scarf, draped it over the office chair and gratefully sat down on the settee, one leg dangling over the side. She relaxed into the chair and tried not to think about Roxane taking a bath, a few steps away. The smell of her body wash drifted into the room and she could imagine her making some lather, hands sliding over her arms, her thighs, her calves, legs, cascades of water running down her back in rivulets, disappearing into the drain. She touched her face which felt flushed. 

Roxane tried not to think about what she was doing or that Sara was waiting in the next room. Her body felt alive and tingled with a familiar ache. She turned the spray to the coolest setting she could manage, in an effort to cool down.

All of a sudden, the shower stopped making Sara realize, it was eerily quiet. The noise coming from the shower had been as tumultuous as the thoughts running through her head, with the daydreaming. 

Roxane patted herself dry, tied the towel around her waist and walked into the room, making a beeline for the dresser. She had to walk past Sara who was looking at her speechless, taking everything her in. 

She opened a drawer and got out some items of clothing that she put on the foot of the bed which was on the other side of the settee. She dropped the towel and pulled on panties. She spared a look over her shoulder at Sara, who was trying and failing, to avoid looking at her. She wasn’t shy about nudity but she was probably torturing the poor girl. She smirked. She should behave.

She put on some shorts and lastly a teeshirt and walked to Sara who was seated with legs spread apart, one dangling over the side of the chair.

“Join you?”

“Yes. Thought you would never ask.” She moved her leg over, from the side of the chair.

“Yay.” Roxane sat on her lap and Sara raised an eyebrow. She traced and smooth it with a finger before putting both hands on her neck. “You’re cute when you do that.”

“Yeah?” Sara’s hands went around her waist.

“Mmhmm.” 

“Enjoyed your shower?”

“I did. I needed that after my long day.”

Sara buried her nose in her neck and hair. “I bet. You smell nice and feel so soft and warm.” She placed little kisses on there and Roxane moved her head, exposing more of her skin. She nipped then licked her skin, “mmmm, tastes good.” Roxane moaned. 

She stood up. Sara looked at her questioning, then relaxed when she straddled her. Roxane cradled her face in her hands and leaned down, lips slightly parted to show the brilliant flash of teeth. She closed her eyes when their lips were a hair’s breadth away and drew closer, until she felt the softness under her own. She lazily sucked her lower lip into her mouth before tracing both her upper and lower lips with her tongue. 

Sara’s lips felt so sensitive where Roxane kissed her and her tongue tentatively met the one probing hers before she took over and sucked it into her mouth. Sara pulled her closer as she delved into her mouth. Roxane’s hands held her shoulders, then the back of her neck, head to the side, deepening the kiss. Her hips moved in a rocking motion, high up against Sara’s thighs almost to her waist. Sara’s hands had bunched up on her shorts, urging her on. They kept up the kisses on necks while hands inched under shirts, to the underside of boobs for Roxane and a bra for Sara.

Sara hands moved over her chest and Roxane could feel the increased wetness between her thighs and rested her forehead against Sara’s and halted the movement of her hips. 

“Why did you stop?” Sara looked into her eyes when Roxane lifted her head. 

“I need you.”

“I’m right here. I need you too. So much.” She caressed her back.

“Oh my.” Roxane closed her eyes and clasped her legs tightly together which only made her wet lips rub together more. “Ow.”

Sara looked down between their bodies. “Are you hurt?” A devilish smile crossed her lips.

“More like I’m hurting.”

“Oh?”

“Oh is right - cuddle?”

“Sure.” Sara held her and whispered, “I want you.” Roxane’s sharp intake of breath did something to her loins and almost made her throw caution to the wind but they had stopped for a reason. 

Roxane’s fingers caressed her cheek and teeth nipped at her jaw. “We’re going too fast and need to slow down.”

“I don’t want to.”

“Neither do I. I also don’t want us to rush into being intimate and miss out on some steps.”

“You’re right. And for once, I hate that you had more control. This is the part where you tell me, the wait will be well worth our while.”

“Indeed. How did you figure that out?”

“My lips are sealed.” She made a motion against her lips. 

“They are? Let me see.” Roxane felt them with her fingers which she replaced with her lips and in no time, they were kissing passionately. 

“Sara .... Sara!” Sara looked at her lips, mesmerized by the tip of Roxane’s tongue that peeked out in concentration. 

“Sara. Cocu!” She snapped her fingers at her.

“Yes ...” Sara focused intense and aroused eyes at Roxane that made her catch her breath.

“We have to stop. Okay?” She ran the backs of her fingers on her cheeks and kissed her lips, lessening the intensity. 

“Okay.” Sara whispered against her lips.

“Hold me?”

“Yes.” She reclined on the settee and Roxane settled on her side and laid her head on her chest. She could feel Sara’s heart beat furiously under her head as she struggled to regain control and she rubbed her stomach and shoulders soothingly. Maybe she had pushed her too far. 

Sara’s nerves were heightened and she could feel every inch of Roxane’s softness where their bodies touched, through the flimsy clothing she wore. Her heart raced with the effort of holding back as she felt Roxane soothing her. She eventually calmed down and almost fell asleep. 

“I’m almost nodding off. I should go. You need your rest too.” 

“Noooo. I don’t want you to. You are such a comfy pillow. Stay.” Roxane snuggled into the kiss she felt at the top of her head. 

“I would but I didn’t plan for it and I need to be on my best behavior.”

“Why do you have to be reasonable now?” She pouted.

Sara kissed the pout away. “All good things come to those who wait.”

“Words of wisdom at this here, early hour of the morn.”

“Ha. How about a compromise?”

“I’m listening.” Sara squeezed her into her side for a moment before relaxing her grip. 

“Feels good. You were saying, something something, compromise?”

“Right. I’ll stay until you fall asleep then I’ll let myself out.”

“You don’t have to.” Roxane caressed her forearm then arm, with the backs of her fingers. 

“I know but I want to.”

“Okay then, I accept your offer.” It felt good to be dotted on.

“Good. Now tell me one of your funny adventures.”

“Okay.” 

Roxane regaled her with funny stories and Sara asked questions every so often. She noticed the answers were taking longer to come and knew Roxane was falling asleep. Lo and behold, she felt her muscles relax and her breathing deepen as she fell fast asleep. 

She took a moment to take in this girl who had surprisingly and quickly wormed her way into her heart. So much for being in control. She waited a few minutes and almost dozed off herself before she got off the chair. Next she turned down the covers on the bed. One hand under her shoulder and the other under her knees, she picked her up and carried her to the bed where she deposited her gently, pulled up the covers and tucked her in. She looked like she would wake up but she stroked her hair and she fell asleep again. She lightly kissed her lips. “Night.” She got a mumbled “night” in return before Roxane settled back onto her pillow. 

She stood up, put on her coat and scarf then turned off the light. The night light came on, illuminating her path to the door. When she got to the door, she took one last look at Roxane sleeping peacefully and almost joined her. She shook her head, there will be time enough for that. She let herself out of the room, quietly shutting the door behind her. 

She made her way out of the house and flagged down a passing taxi. She gave the driver her destination and looked, unseeing, out the window at the passing cars, as she thought about her night. If someone had told her at the beginning, how her night would unfold, she would have laughed in their face. 

She got home and got ready for bed. She sent a text to let Roxane know she got home safely. Getting under the covers felt blissful and she could smell Roxane on her skin. She hoped she was having sweet, if not naughty dreams. 

What a night. Goes to show, the possibilities of what one could achieve were endless, if one had but a little courage. 


End file.
